1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for serial data transmission between a position measuring system and a processing unit, wherein position data and further data are transmitted from the position measuring system to the processing unit in serial form as digital data words. The present invention also relates to a device for executing the method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A method, or a device, regarding serial data transmission is known from EP 0 660 209 B1. The bidirectional serial transmission on a data line of position data and further data, or additional data, between a position measuring system and a subordinate processing unit is proposed in this reference. Specific parameters of the respective position measuring system, such as data regarding the type of measuring system, the signal period, the reference marker positions, and many more, are for example exchanged as further data. The position data, as well as the further data, are transmitted in the form of digital data words via the data line. The transmission of position data or further data to the processing unit takes place upon receipt of a respective request command from the processing unit. This has the result in the case of the requested transmission of voluminous additional data, that during the transmission of these data there are no position data available to the processing unit. Problems can result in connection with a possibly required highly dynamic control on the basis of position data from the position measuring system because of the rigid transmission pattern and the limited transmission speed resulting therefrom.